


Time to... make fire (want it, burn it, shout out)

by charons_boat



Series: Ego like savage [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crying, Dreams, Egos, Fighting, Fire, Ice, M/M, Magic system, The Boyz Ensemble - Freeform, Unique Abilities, VEIL, lots of death, this is wild but fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat
Summary: Having an ego was a curse--at least, that's how it was for Sunwoo. That's how he felt about his ego. He felt like it was ruining his life.
Series: Ego like savage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749592
Comments: 27
Kudos: 10





	Time to... make fire (want it, burn it, shout out)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this has mentions of death/murder and intense injury before said death. Liberal usage of fire involved in the aforementioned death. 
> 
> This was highly inspired by the Generation Z video The Boyz put out! Go watch it you won't regret it :D
> 
> (I wrote this w ego on replay and used lyrics and noises from the song)

Sirens blare out, loud and scratchy. The tone is wavering, uneven. I press against a wall and wait. Kevin should be calling soon. Footsteps rush past, the forms of the guards blurred and darkened by the veil. I always thank Hyunjoon and Juyeon for the equipment they make for us, because I know we'd die within minutes without the things they create.

"Sunwoo, throw the veil off! It's time," a voice yells in my ear. I recognize it as Kevin, and I nod in affirmation. As the veil falls, time seems to slow. A result of Jacob, somewhere else in the building, creating a rip in time. I wonder momentarily how far back he's sending the group when the air in front of me shakes. I can feel the heat building in my chest as I swing my arm out in an arc. Fire follows the path of my hand, and the men Jacob had shifted arrive among a storm of fire. I've been told by the others that when I really use my ego, my entire body ignites. I'm not even trying right now though: even as flames lick up the white sleeves of my white button-up, my vision goes yellow and orange--I know, only because Eric has told me, that it's a result of my eyes changing color as the fire swirls in them.

They scream loudly, and the sounds grate uncomfortably on my ears. I glare at the men and my vision goes white and then blue, and they're silenced in an instant. I stare down at the pile of ash and melted bone and cringe. This is the side of me that I don't want the others to see. This is the side I try to hide: I don't want my friends to be scared of me. I pick up the veil and fold it a few times, shoving it into my pocket. The instinct to _burn_ has fallen silent again, and for that I'm glad. All of our egos are dangerous, but mine is passionate. Mine too often runs out of my grasp and destroys too easily. We're all dangerous, but I turn _savage_ for the most inconsequential reasons.

"Where to next," I call into the open air as I begin to run down the hall. The cuffs of my shirt have burned, something that doesn't usually happen. I hope that no one asks. As I round a corner and torch the cameras in the hallway, I'm glad that my body was born to handle the heat of intense fires. If that hadn't been the case, I'd have never been able to wear these leather pants today. I almost think Kevin has forgotten me and am about to call out again when his voice pops up again, loud and panicked in my ear.

"Shit! Sunwoo, turn right! Younghoon needs your help," he practically screams in my ear. I'm glad that Kevin's ego is so strange, that he can close his eyes and see all of us and speak to us without electronic earpieces like many other groups have to. I barely make the hairpin turn, slamming into the wall and pushing myself off as quickly as I can, desperate to get to Younghoon. He relies on jealousy and we always make sure to fuel him with as much as we can before missions, but his ice can only spread so far. I pull my veil out of my pocket and unfold it as I run, my attention split between that task and following Kevin's directions. The moment I see Younghoon curled up on the floor, shaking and frosting over, I throw the veil over him and turn towards the men who'd been trying to hurt him. Eric had come and was distracting them, filling their eyes and his own with tears. Between the ice encasing their feet and the streams of tears falling down their faces, they can't shoot their guns.

"Eric! Put on your veil, now," I shout. In the small room, my voice echoes and turns into something terrifying. Or maybe it's just me. But Eric turns big, teary eyes towards me, glances at Younghoon, and pulls his veil out with all the flourish of a magician. The moment the edges of it touch the ground, the world turns white for a split second before going into a shimmering version of the world that I know means I've surpassed flames in the visible spectrum. The men don't even have a second to process molten metal on their skin before it turns into vapor. They wouldn't have even realized that their guns were vaporizing, because they were doing so much faster: after all, metal is much more resilient to heat than human flesh is.

Tears prick at my eyes, and as I sit on the floor heavily, I realize I can feel the icy coolness radiating off Younghoon. Usually, the veils are strong enough to withstand our egos, but my flames have always been the repeat offender. My leather pants are right on the verge of melting and my shirt is long gone, and I pull my knees up to my chest and bury my face in them as I sob. I must've hurt Eric. The only reason I've ever been affected by Eric's ego is when I hurt him. The aura of ice comes closer, and then Younghoon is pressed against my back. He hisses, and this time the tears that fall aren't Eric's fault.

"Shit, you're hot," Younghoon says. His voice is strained, and I can hear the pain in it. I push him away from me and screw my eyes shut. I don't want to see him, don't want to see _either of them_ , with burns on their skin because my ego went wild. "Sunwoo, it's okay! We know you didn't mea-" I stumble to my feet, away from him, and press my hands over my ears. I can feel the heat still radiating off them, and I'm certain that if I were to open my eyes, the world would still be shimmering with unseen fire. Tears leak freely from my eyes, and I can't tell anymore whether they're because of me or Eric.

"Sunwoo, you need to calm down!" Kevin is the only one who's seen the full extent of my ego, simply because I can't shut him out. I try to hide what I hate about myself, but that always makes it worse. The one thing I know for certain about how my ego works is that it hates feeling inferior. Younghoon's feeds on jealousy and Eric's hates it when Eric is sad, but mine hates my own thoughts about it. I back myself against a wall and have to swallow a scream when I feel it melting under the heat of my skin. There's only one thing that'll stop me now, and everyone knows it. I'm the only one who ever says it, though.

"Kevin," I say quietly. I drop my hands from my ears because they're becoming uncomfortably hot. I open my eyes and see Younghoon staring at me with panic in his eyes. Eric has stopped crying, and even through warped sight I can see the burns on their skin. I hope Sangyeon and Chanhee will be able to heal them quickly. "Tell Jacob to bring in Haknyeon." There's silence for a moment, and then Kevin murmurs his agreement. The air shimmers and Haknyeon steps out of the rip. His eyes are sleepy, as always, half-closed until he winces and closes them completely. He looks like he's about to fall asleep on his feet. I wonder momentarily if Jacob is okay, if he's still angry enough to rip the fabric of space and time. I know that anytime Jacob has to send Haknyeon to stop me, he gets angry over my hurting the others. It almost always happens.

"Ready to dream, Sunwoo," Haknyeon asks me. I nod and start crying again. My pants are no longer on the verge of melting, only because I'm focusing on not letting it happen, but my arms are encased in fire despite being crossed tightly across my chest.

"Please," I respond. My voice cracks, and Eric starts crying again. I know because I can feel tears of my own pricking at my eyes, and the thought that Eric is trying to keep his ego from affecting us makes me cry. "Make it stop." I sound so desperate in that moment that Haknyeon takes pity on me. The world only ever goes black for me when Haknyeon has to knock me out. It does so now, grabbing me and swallowing me whole, dragging me down into dreams of places where the word _ego_ has a different definition, where having an ego doesn't ruin my life. In dreams, I can't hurt anyone with wild, raging flames. I long for Haknyeon's dreams, because they take away the truth that hides in the darkness of unconsciousness. Everyone else has managed to control the power locked inside them, but I never can.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @catfacekathryn  
> I hope you enjoyed! I'll likely write more for this series because I enjoy this system!!


End file.
